The Toons Squad
The Toon Squad 'is an upcoming show Plot Meet Chuck McFarlane, Jennifer Shope, Daffy Duck and Bunnicula: The Toons Squad Characters Main Characters The Toon Squad *'Chuck McFarlane (voiced by Sabrina Pitre) - A clumsy Canadian 12 year old kid; he is orange-haired; he usually wears a red jacket with short sleeves, white socks with red stripes socks and blue & white shoes with black laces. *'Jennifer Shope' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - A Geek Girl wears a white collared shirt under a purple sweater. She wears a khaki skirt and ultra pink tights with burgundy flats. Along with this Shope wears red glasses and an ultra pink headband. *'Daffy Duck' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A Black Duck with yellow webbed feet and a yellow beak. *'Bunnuicla' (voiced by Chris Kattan) - A cute vampire rabbit. His body colors are black and white. Benevolent Alliance *'G'Dook' (voiced by ???) *'G'nooki' (voiced by ???) Villains *'Borkle' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *'Eggman' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *'Count Venamus' (voiced by Trevor Devall) *'Theis' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) Others *'Scooby-Doo' (voiced by Frank Welker) *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Casey Kasem) *'Daphne Blake' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Fred Jones' (voiced by Frank Welker) *'Velma Dinkley' (voiced by Mindy Cohn) *'Becky' (voiced by Kate Higgins) *'Audrew '(voice by Stephanie Lemelin) *'Dot '(voiced by Kelly McCreary) *'Lottie '(voiced by Lauren Lapkus) *'Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star' (voiced by Eimi Naruse) *'Scoorge McDuck '(voiced by David Tennant) *'Duckman '(voiced by Jason Alexander) *'Cow '(voiced by Charlie Alder) *'Chicken '(voiced by Charlie Alder) *'The Red Guy '(voiced by Charlie Alder) Cameos *'Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote' Episodes Season 1 (2022-2023) #Call of The Toon Sqaud - On the UD's Home Planet is Having a Roll Call with Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula. #Monsters - Chuck and The Toon Sqaud to saw a Monster. '''NOTE: '''The Toon Squad to Saw a Monster Cave is based on Nickelodeon Shrekin' Weekend. #Hello and Good Luck - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula are Having a Quest '''NOTE: '''Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote makes a Cameo Hidden the Rocks. #Sports, Sports & Sports - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula are Take Over the The Big Bowl '''NOTE: '''Sunday Night The NFL Sunday on NBC and FOX. #Borkly Strikes Back - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula Wants to See Borkly. '''NOTE: '''Borkly is an Chuck's Emeiny from Chuck's Choice, Episode 10 Back Off, Borkly and Episode 20 The Good, The Bad and the UD. #Bad Dream House - Chuck, Daffy, Shope and Bunnicula are Vist the Bad Dream House '''NOTE: '''This Halloween Special of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror. #The Search for Bigfoot - The Toon Squad are in the Woods to Find Bigfoot. #The Space 5000 - Enter the Space Race. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Parody of Chuck E. Cheese's in The Galaxy 5000. #Mysteries - The Toon Sqaud are Sloving Case with Scooby-Doo and the Gang. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Scooby-Doo! #Crush - Daffy Duck was in Love with Becky. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Valentine's Day Special #Rich, Rich, Richie - The Toon Squad Gets Rich Like Richie Rich from Harvey Comics. #Four Leaf Toon - Daffy and the Toon Squad Get Four Leaf Clover '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the St. Patrick's Day Special #Totally Toon Squad - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula Joins Totally Spies '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Totally Spies! #The Toon Squad and The Wizard of Oz - The Toon Squad Gets Spin by Twister and Fall of The Land of Oz. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz #The Toon Squad Saves Christmas - The Toon Squad's Pal Santa Claus Gets Kidnapped by Eggman. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Christmas Special #It's an Alien Invasion - The Toon Squad is Invasion by Brokly #The Harvey Street Toons - The Toon Squad Joins The Harvey Girls '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Harvey Street Kids #The Aint-Toon Sqaud Inc. - Eggman Joins Borkly, Count Venamus and Theis the Aint-Toon Squad #Stranged - The Toon Squad is Stranged of Madagascar When No One To Looking. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with All Hail King Julien #Flush - The Toon Squad Gets Flush By the Toilet #Save the Universe: Part 1 - The Aint-Toon Squad are Invasion to Destory UD's Home Planet. #Save the Universe: Part 2 - The Toon Squad is Going to Help and Save UD's Home Planet. #Save the Universe: Part 3 - The Toon Squad are Going Gets Some Help and Save UD's Home Planet '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Scooby-Doo!, Totally Spies, Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz, Harvey Street Kids and All Hail King Julien #Down to the Well - Chuck and Shope are Trap By the Well, But Daffy and Bunnicula are Going to Get Help. #Bunnicula Saves the Day - Bunnicula is Going to Saved Chuck, Shope and Daffy '''NOTE: '''This Episode Based on House of Mouse Episode: Pluto Saves the Day. #Mighty Mouse to the Rescue - The Toon Squad is Falling by the Cilff '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Mighty Mouse Season 2 (2023-2024) #Stuck on You - Chuck and Shope are Stuck Each Other's Back, Daffy and Bunnicula Gets the Cure Back on Unstuck. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on TaleSpin Episode: Stuck on You #The Toons Squad vs. Star Twinkle PreCure - New Fusion from Jennifer Shope and Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star, But Chuck, Daffy and Bunnicula Gets the Bad Guys and Saves the Day. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Star Twinkle PreCure #The Germinator - Chuck is Vist by the Doctor, A Mad Doctor shrinks himself to germ size and takes over Chuck's Body to use to carry out his plan to save the germs of the world. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on Quack Pack Episode: The Germinator #Oh Scoorge McDuck, My Hero - Daffy Duck is Apart is Duck Family. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with DuckTales #Daffy Suave - Daffy Duck takes a Fake Potion to Get Enough Courage to Speak to Crush, Becky, But He Ends Up Being so Confident that he Challenges Duckman, a Duck Much Bigger Than Him, to a Duel. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Duckman: Pirvate Dick/Family Man #That Toon Ate G'nooki - Those Toons are Capturn by Borkly and the Aint-Toon Squad. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on Bonkers Episode: That Toon Ate Hollywood #Haning' with The ZhuZhus - Bunnicula Hangs Out with The ZhuZhus. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The ZhuZhus #The Toon Squad and the Mysticons - The Toon Squad Joins the Mysticons. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Mysticons #The Toon Warrior - The Toon Squad is Crossing to The Land of Toys. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Toy Warrior #The Toons Squad vs. Johnny Test - The Toons Squad Joins Johnny Test and Friends. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Johnny Test #Power Pooch Away - Chuck McFarlane See Power Pooch. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on Krypto the Superdog Episode: Up, Up and Away #The Cow and Chicken Effect - The Red Guy is Plan Take Over to G'nooki, But Cow and Chicken and the Toon Squad to Save The People of G'nooki. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Cow and Chicken #6Toons - The Toon Squad are That 6 Teenagers from 6Teen. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with 6Teen #The Toons Squad vs. Camp Lakebottom - The Toon Squad are Getting Discover Like Camp Lakebottom. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Camp Lakebottom #Legend of The Toon Squad Caballeros - The Toon Squad is Discovery The Three Caballeros. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Legend of the Three Caballeros #El Tigremon Toons - The Toon Squad Teams-Up of El Tigre and Digimon. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera and Digimon Adventure #The Toon Squad Joins Right Now Kapow - The Toon Squad joins Dog, Candy, Moon, Ice Cream, Diamond and Plant. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Right Now Kapow #The Toon Sqaud vs. Earthworm Jim - We've Joined Our Heroes The Toon Squad Meets the Emines. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Earthworm Jim #The Simpson Toon Squad - In Springfield The Simpsons Family is Capture by The Anit-Toon Squad, But The Toon Squad is To Saved by The Simpsons. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Simpsons #Save the Universe 02: Part 1 - #Save the Universe 02: Part 2 - #Save the Universe 02: Part 3 - #Toons from the Crypt Keeper - #Guss Who?, Is The Toon Squad - #Mummy Toon Squad - #Danger Toon Rangers - Season 3 (2024-2025) # # # # # # # #El Tigremon Toons 02 - El Tigre and Digimon Must Joined Forces of Evil of G'nookie. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera and Digimon Adventure 02 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (2025-2026) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 (2026-2027) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 (2027) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Voice Cast *Sabrina Pitre - Chuck McFarlane *Tabitha St. German - Jennifer Shope *Dee Bradley Baker - Daffy Duck, Eggman *Chris Kattan - Bunnicula *Fred Tatasiore - Borkle *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones *Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake *Kate Haggins - Becky *Trevor Devall - Count Venamus *Kevin Michael Richarson - Theis, Maurice, Additional voices Additional voices *Lauren Lapkus - Lottie *Stephanie Lemelin - Audrew *Kelly McCreary - Dot *Danny Jacobs - King Julien *Andy Richter - Mort *Eimi Naruse - Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star *David Tennant - Scoorge McDuck *Jason Alexander - Duckman *Charlie Alder - Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy *Michael Blaiklock - Dog *Alana Johnston - Candy *Kyle Kinane - Ice Cream *Emily Maya Mills - Diamond *Betsy Sodaro - Plant *Baron Vaughn - Moon Broadcast history *Cartoon Network (2022-2023 Season 1) *Universal Kids (2023-2024 Season 2) *Boomerang (2024-2025 Season 3) *YTV (2025, 2026-2027 Seasons 4, 5 to 6) Category:The Toons Squad Category:DHX Media Shows Category:TV Shows